Cat-and-mouse game
by just give me a random name
Summary: A night out partying leads to Kise learning about things that he rather has no knowledge of. But you can't unwind time and you certainly can't change the past. What awaits Kise Ryouta is a cat-and-mouse game sets up by yours truly, Akashi Seijuurou.
1. Chapter 1

"You are going to Rmiga club tonight?"

"Yea, they are having a party and I heard it's gonna be sick!"

Aomine shoves the invitation email in Kise's face with a shit-eating grin. Kise understands why the tanned player is so excited. Rmiga club is the most popular nightspot in the city; only people with status and money are able to enter it. Or people with connection.

"How did you get the invitation? Isn't it difficult?"

"Hiromi, you remember her? From the Christmas party?"

"Ah, yes, the pretty girl that you tried to hit on and we all said she is out of your league."

"Guess what fucker, she is my girlfriend now."

"No way!"

"Yea so it turns out her old man is some big shot therefore she is able to get the invitations for us. She asked me to invite a guy friend along since she is bringing her friend so you are it."

"I'm what?"

"I can't possibly bring Tetsu with me, can I? Her friend might as well just have a date with thin air. So you are coming with me."

"I never say that I agree to this."

"Dude! It's fucking Rmiga! We don't get this kind of chance often. Besides, it's gonna be fun because the best parties always held there. Come on, your exam are over already."

The blond contemplates, he could stay home and catch up on his sleep or he could attend this party and celebrate the end of the hell semester.

"Aominechii, what time must I be there?"

* * *

Rmiga isn't the most popular high-end club for nothing. Huge venue, grand entrance, top-class sound system, world famous DJ, VIP tables littered with expensive drinks, etc. The moment they enter the club, Kise already spots 4 or 5 celebrities. This place is full of young, beautiful, wealthy and successful people. It kind of intimidates Kise if he is being honest.

"Kise-kun, let's go!" His date clings onto his arm and leads him to a table that has 4 other people siting at.

"Hiromi, Yuki! Finally you guys are here!" A guy from the table stands up at the sight of them approaching. "I see you brought your friends too. Mind introducing us?"

"This is Aomine Daiki, my boyfriend." Hiromi pulls a bottle from the ice bucket and starts pouring drinks. Aomine shakes hand with the guy and flashes his (cocky) smile at the rest.

"Ah yes, we've heard much about you from Hiromi-chan." One of the girls says.

"This is Kise Ryouta, his friend." Hiromi passes the drinks to Kise and Yuki.

"And he is my date for the night." Yuki rests her head on his shoulder and giggles. "Isn't he handsome?"

"Hi, my name is Kise Ryouta. Nice to meet y'all." The model flashes his killer smile.

"Aww, Yuki-chan is so lucky, I want a handsome date too." The same girl pouts, she then points at herself, "I'm Toru Iwaka, this is Akemi Hisoka, Takeru Hisashi and Eiji Kichirou."

"You guys can hold your liquor well?" Takeru finishes his drinks in one shot, "Because tonight we are getting wasted and I'm not letting anyone goes home sober."

"Then let's fucking do it." Aomine downs his drinks in one shot and pours another for both him and Takeru.

"Hahaha, I like this guy already! You have good eyes Hiromi. Cheers everyone!"

Kise can't remember how many shots he has taken but he knows that he has taken way too many to be this lightheaded. He feels like he is one giant vibrating being with the loud music playing in the background and the alcohol in his bloodstream. He feels happy, everyone is laughing. More drinks are coming his way and a pill. A pill?

"You gotta take this shit. It's even better than ecstasy." Takeru places the small pill into Kise's hand, "It's new in the market, costs me a shit load of money but worth every single cent."

Kise eyes the pill suspiciously. The most he has ever done is smoke weed, he never tries anything other than that. The blond looks over to Aomine who is giving him the same questioning look.

"Come on man, it's not addictive. With this, the party will get even better. Trust me!"

"Yea, we took this before and it will bring you to heaven." Yuki giggles as she pops the small pill into her mouth.

"This baby is actually very hard to get and like Takeru said, it costs a lot so you guys better be grateful that you have a chance to try it." Eiji comments after taking his.

"Cheers!" Toru swallows it down with some whiskey follow by Akemi, Takeru and Hiromi. Aomine and Kise exchanging looks, the tanned player shrugs his shoulders and pops the drug in his mouth. _What's the worst thing that could happen?_ Kise thinks as he takes the small blue pill.

The model can't remember when or how he gets to the dance floor but right now the music is thumping loudly in his head, his body feels hot with every touch. The blond is dancing with a girl, is she Yuki-chan? He doesn't know and doesn't care. The music beat is in sync with his heartbeat, he can feel the blood rushing in his veins, he can feel himself floating into a happier place with each moment passes by. Kise grabs the waist of the girl, pulling her closer until there is no space between them. He hears giggles as he kisses the nape of her neck. The blond then spins her around so that he can kiss her. They make out for quite some time until the girl is being pulled away from him. Kise looks up and sees Takeru.

"Enjoying yourself huh?" Takeru smirks then leans down to kiss the girl. Kise's head is still spinning so he doesn't know what he is doing when he grabs Takeru and sloppily makes out with the guy. He hears laughter and something like you're too high. He feels hands on his waist, someone is behind him. The heat radiating from them makes Kise leans in closer. He closes his eyes as the stranger's hands roam all over his body. The music is getting louder, Kise is getting higher than ever. _Fuck Takeru is right, this feels so damn good!_

* * *

When Kise wakes up and sees the bedroom ceiling, he knows that he isn't in his own room. The blond's head throbs as he tries to sit up. A soft knock on the door catches his attention.

"I see that you are awake." The person makes his way to the bed, hands him a cup of water then sits down. "Drink it."

Kise tries not to be bothered by the gaze he is receiving. The blond sips the water and instantly realises that he needs it. In a matter of seconds, he finishes the water and sighs out in satisfaction.

"Feeling better?"

"Ah…yes…thank you very much…" Kise fiddles with the cup in his hands, "How did I end up here?"

"You were too high on drug. Common sense, reasoning were all thrown out of the window, you could be at a human auction and still be able to party with your dealer." The cup is taken away from his grip, Kise looks up only to meet cool, calm and calculative eyes. "Does it feel that good?"

Guilt and embarrassment slowly creeps their way in. "Well, yeah I guess. I don't know since this is my first time taking drugs. I don't even know the name of it…"

"It's called Alice, like Alice in Wonderland. Take it and it'll take you to your wonderland. All worries gone. Just happiness and freedom."

"How…how do you-"

"-we created the drug after all." A smile. "I'm surprised you got your hands on it though since it's new in the market and quite pricey at that."

"Wait! Wait! You…are you trying to say that you are in the Yakuza, Akashichii?!"

Akashi Seijuurou observes Kise's reaction with amusement. "Are you scared of me now?"

"No, I mean yes, I mean no! As in I'm scared of you even if you are not in the Yakuza." _You didn't have the nickname devil captain for nothing._ "So… what actually happened? How come I'm here?"

"I saw you leaving the club with someone that has a _reputation_ and you were quite out of it so I decided to interfere." Akashi doesn't use the word 'save' because the blond wasn't in danger at _that moment_. Besides, he doesn't want to worry Kise more than necessary.

"Thanks Akashichii." Kise says softly, hands playing with the hem of his t-shirt. Wait, this isn't his t-shirt.

"I changed your clothes out for you, they reek of alcohol. That shirt is from one of my guards." The blond silently nods because he knows his size is bigger than Akashi and Akashi doesn't like it when people discuss about that topic. "The boxers are from me though."

For some unknown reason Kise's face heat up. He swears he sees a tinge of amusement in the redhead's eyes. The bed moves and Akashi is suddenly just right next to Kise. Too close for comfort. The blond nervously shifts away.

"You are a good kisser do you know that?"

"What, what?!" Kise freezes and turns his head to face Akashi. Bad move. Their faces are only inches apart. A sense of panic invades him as he backs off and falls onto the bed. Akashi smiles, he is having way too much fun.

"You were clinging onto me with teary eyes, very cute. Also, it was difficult to change your clothes because you kept grabbing my face and kissing me. A real task I must say." By now, Kise wishes he has a hole to hide himself. "Oh, how could I forget about the juiciest part?"

"Juiciest part?" _Oh no. What did I do?!_

"Your invitation to have sex."

Silence. Kise Ryouta really does wish he is dead now. This is too embarrassing and horrifying. Embarrassing because he actually asked a guy for sex. Horrifying because out of all the male population out there, it got to be Akashi Seijuurou.

"So did we…did we…" The blond gulps, his thoughts are in turmoil right now. He doesn't know how to handle this situation, doesn't know how to face the redhead. To his surprise, Akashi laughs.

"Ryouta, what do you take me for? I won't take advantage of people who aren't conscious of their actions. Ah, but you are too much fun to tease." Crimson and gold hues staring down at him and Kise can't help but feel mesmerised by them. Akashi has always been the centre of attention. Everything about him screams perfection. Like Kise who is a model, Akashi has a lot of admirers. However he is very cold towards them. The redhead doesn't even spare a glance at people who he deems aren't worthy. So having Akashi staring at him right now does weird things to Kise. His throat goes dry. His cheeks blush a shade of pink. Out of a sudden, Akashi tugs at his tie, unbuttons his shirt revealing a hickey.

"You did this." Kise gulps as his trembling fingers reach up and touch that spot on Akashi's neck. Then slowly his hand moves down, tugs the tie loose. His face feels hot, his hands feel all sweaty and Akashi's eyes on him aren't helping.

"You are trembling." Akashi touches Kise's hand.

"I can't help it." The blond looks up at Akashi. He doesn't know why he is doing this. The way those heterochromatic eyes fixated on him with a touch of fondness in them. The place where his fingers place on Kise's hand is burning. Maybe the drug effect hasn't worn off completely yet? Kise blames it.

"Akashichii, the invitation still stands only if you want to." The model breathes out.

"Do you know how you look right now?" Leaning himself closer to the boy lying on the bed, Akashi licks the corner of the blond's lips. Kise whimpers softly. His hands clutch at the front of Akashi's shirt. The next thing he knows, their tongues are intertwined. His back arches up as he feels a hand gropes his ass. Kise moans into Akashi's mouth as the hand moves to the front and palms at his half hard penis.

"You make wonderful noise, Ryouta." Hot breathe in his ear, a hand in his boxers, this feel all too good. Kise thrusts his hips into the hand to get more friction.

"Eager, aren't you?" Akashi smiles into the kiss. "I didn't expect you to swing this way though."

"This is my…first time with a man…mmmm…" The blond bites his lower lip to prevent himself from moaning loudly.

"Lucky me then." Kise feels he can cum anytime now with Akashi's hand rubbing his erection, with Akahi's tongue in his mouth, with Akashi's smell surrounding him. _Fuck!_

He comes into his hand while Akashi swallows his moan. Pulling back with a lick at his lips, Akashi watches the boy in front of him comes undone with a tearstained face and flushed cheeks. _Cute_.

Akashi can go all the way with Kise now but he knows the blond will just treat this as a one-night stand. Definitely will blame on the drugs even though the effect is already worn off. Akashi likes a good game after all so he shall have the blond begging for it. How delightful. Finally, some entertainments to spice up his boring life.

"We shall stop here today, Ryouta."

* * *

 **At this point of time, both of them aren't in love (yet). Kise is simply just attracted to Akashi and curious on trying new things. On Akashi's part, he is simply bored and wants to have some fun. Besides Kise is beautiful so who wouldn't want to tap that? ALSO, I still haven't decide on who will top and who will bottom. Please leave a comment to help me.**


	2. Chapter 2

Akashi lights up his cigarette and watches as the smoke rises up. Inside the warehouse, noises could be heard; muffled sobbing, angry shouting, heavy beating. The redhead lazily looks at his watch, 2 more minutes. It has been a tough day, someone stole their latest drugs and distributed them carelessly, which was why the police got their hands on Alice and now they are tightening the security thus Akashi is not happy, not one bit. Of course, it was easy to identify the thief, which brings us to the warehouse where a punishment is taking place.

"Ok, that's enough." The men stop upon hearing his voice. They stand at the side making a path for him while bowing. Akashi looks down at the lump of meat in front of him, face beaten up way beyond recognition. _Disgusting._

"Hey," the person flinches at his voice, "how do you want to redeem your mistake?"

"I…I will do anything that you ask me to Akashi-san! Don't kill me! Please! I was stupid I will never do it again please forgive me please forgive me I'm sorry I'm so sorry!"

"Well then," Akashi hovers his cigarette in front of the crying man, "swallow this."

Akashi can see the fear that wells up inside of him, presents itself in his eyes, in the way his hands trembling as he reaches out for the cigarette.

"You have 10 seconds."

Kise is confused.

First of all, his sexuality. He made out with one, two maybe three guys? He couldn't remember clearly but let's just keep it at three. So does that mean he is gay? He wasn't aware of what he was doing at the moment so that didn't count right?

* * *

Second of all, his taste in men. Let's just _assume_ that he is gay. **Assume**. Takeru, definitely a player. The stranger in the club, definitely a jerk (because Kise chooses to believe so). Akashi, definitely a psychopath. Kise's taste in men is worse than his life decisions, for example taking that Alice pill.

Third of all, his sex life. The blond just simply can't be satisfied! Ever since that day back from Akashi's apartment, he doesn't find sex to be pleasurable or stimulating enough. Yes of course he has sex (with women) but he often finds himself comparing how it would feel if he were doing this with the redhead instead and that confuses the hell out of him which results in him not being able to enjoy the act properly. Sex life has gone downhill with images of Akashi floating around whenever Kise gets a hard on.

"What did I do to deserve this?!"

"Deserve what?" Kise looks up and Aomine's face come into view. "Yo."

"Ah, Aomine-chii. What are you doing here?"

"Picking Hiromi up, she is in the same faculty as you." The tanned boy pulls the chair next to Kise and sits down, "Anyway, how have you been? Didn't hear from you since that night at Rmiga."

"Urgh, can we not?" The blond buries his face in his hands. Aomine laughs at that, it's rare to see Kise gets frustrated.

"An irrelevant question but have you ever met up with Akashi-chii after graduation?"

"Akashi as in Akashi Seijuurou?"

"Yes, Akashi Seijuurou. How many Akashi do we even know anyway?"

"No. What the hell. I don't want to be stabbed by a scissor or anything you know." Aomine takes a sip from his coffee cup, "Besides, I heard from Satsuki he doesn't stay in contact with any of us anymore. Apparently he changed his number, Satsuki couldn't reach him when she was planning our reunion outing."

 _Well, if I were a Yakuza member I would cut off contact with my old friends too. Don't want to get them involved, do I? Wait, does that mean I'm involved now? Since I know he is –_

"-Kise, you ok? You look rather pale?" Aomine raises a brow.

The blond quickly regains his composure while coming up with an excuse. "Yea, yea. I'm just thinking about how am I supposed to finish two essays by tomorrow."

Aomine grumbles upon hearing that, "I hate deadlines." The tanned boy then goes on complaining about how shitty his class is, how shitty the lecturers are but Kise doesn't get a word in because he is too occupied with the thoughts of Akashi Seijuurou. He always aware of the fact the Akashi's family is filthy rich and well, now he knows for sure they are _filthy_ rich. Maybe that explains why people are fearful of the redhead, it must have run in the genes.

"Aomine, Kise." They turn as Hiromi approaches with a small smile on her lips. Kise cringes a little when he sees how visibly Aomine beams upon seeing his girlfriend.

"Did you wait long?" She asks as she sits down next to Aomine.

"Nah, I have a nice chat with Kise so it's fine." The boy places his hand on her thigh giving it a squeeze and oh how much Kise wants to get out of here.

"What did you guys talk about?" Hiromi reaches out for Aomine's coffee on the table.

"Nothing much, I was just telling him that I didn't hear from him since that night at Rmiga."

"Crazy night huh?" Hiromi smiles a little as she takes a sip, "By the way, you guys were lucky that you tried Alice that night. The police are now on it so it's difficult to obtain the drug."

 _Police? Does that mean?_ "Did they manage to capture the distributer?" Kise asks, concern laces in his voice.

"Of course not." Hiromi waves her hand while laughing. Kise doesn't realise he is holding in his breath and sighs out in relief.

"The police are useless. Besides, from what I heard," she leans over and lowers her volume, "the yakuza syndicate that distributes Alice is _very_ powerful. There's no way they will get caught over a drug."

* * *

Kise figures out that he should meet the person that is the root of his problem. He couldn't think of any better way than visiting Rmiga club again because he doesn't have Akashi's number, doesn't know where he lives so the best chance for him to meet the redhead is at Rmiga. Getting in Rmiga is easier now thanks to Hiromi. Perks of having rich friend.

The blond has been wandering around for an hour now but there is no sight of Akashi. He also makes a point to stay sober because he doesn't want to make a fool out of himself in front of Akashi again. When you are sober, the loud thumping of music doesn't seem as appealing as it is when you are drunk. So the model makes his way out of the club to get some fresh air. There are only a few people outside, mostly bouncers. Kise craves for a cigarette but he doesn't have any with him. As he is looking around, the blond spots a group of bouncers taking a smoke break. He slowly makes his way there, hoping one of them has a stick to spare.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt." Kise flashes his model smile, "I forgot to bring my pack with me and I really need a stick right now so is it ok if anyone of you spare one for me?"

"You smoke red?"

"No, it's too strong for me."

"Here, have this then." One of the men offers Kise a stick of what seems to be Marlboro Lights Menthol. The model puts it in between his lips while the man lights it up.

"Thanks." Kise says as he breathes out a puff of smoke. He tries to ignore the obvious stare he is getting from the same person who offered him the cigarette.

"Ah, no wonder you look so familiar." The man blurts out and laughs, "You are the pretty boy that Akashi-san brought home."

"Excuse me?" Kise looks at him in embarrassment and confusion.

"You don't remember me? Oh yeah, that time you were high as fuck. I was the one who pulled you away from that creep outside this club, on Akashi-san's order of course. Didn't know he swing that way."

"We're…we're just friends and nothing happened!" Kise can feel the heat spreading out on his face. He is glad it's dark outside because his face must have been very red by now.

"Whatever, I don't really care as long as nothing bad happens to Akashi-san." The man inhales deeply, "So, what are you doing out here? People come to Rmiga to party not wander outside asking for a smoke."

 _Will it be weird if I ask him about Akashi-chii? But there is no other way for me to find him._ "Actually, I'm looking for Akashi-chii."

"Akashi- _chii?_ " All the men look at him weirdly. Kise gulps. _Should I have addressed him Akashi-san instead?_

"Yea, Akashi Seijuurou." Kise flicks the ash off, trying his best to appear as calm as possible.

"Are you sure you are his friend?" Menthol guy, that's how the blond gonna call him, raises a brow suspiciously.

"Yeah, we have been friends since junior high. He was my captain, we were in the same basketball club."

"What's your name?"

"Kise Ryouta."

Menthol guy doesn't say anything as he pulls out his phone and dials a number. The blond doesn't realise it but the rest now surrounds him. Out of the corner of his eyes, he can make out the shape of a gun peeking out from under one of the men jacket. Kise tries to hide his shaky hands by shoving them in his jeans pockets.

"Sorry to disturb you Akashi-san. No, everything is fine. I'm calling because there is a person who claims to be your friend and he wants to meet you. His name is Kise Ryouta; blond, around 190cm, pretty face. Yes, I'll pass the phone to him." Kise removes his cigarette out of his mouth and takes the phone with his other free hand.

"Hello?" The blond says nervously, "Akashi-chii?"

"Ryouta." There is no mistake that this voice belongs to Akashi, Kise feels a sense of relief washing over him.

"Hey, I want to meet you so could you tell your…" Kise isn't sure of how to address these people, "…friends that you know me?"

"Pass the phone back to whoever gives it to you." Kise complies; Menthol takes back his phone while his watchful eyes still on Kise.

"Yes, I understand." Menthol hangs up, "This guy knows Akashi-san so it's fine. I can bring you to meet him but I need to check your body first."

 _For weapons, right, because Akashi-chii is in the Yakuza._ Kise crushes his cigarette with his foot while raising his arms up in the air as Menthol does a thoroughly check on his body.

"Ok, clear." The blond must have sigh out in relief loudly as it earns a laugh from Menthol as well as the rest. "Sorry for scaring you, pretty boy. You know the situation around here. Better to be safe than sorry."

* * *

Kise can't help but shudders at the sight of Akashi donning in a three-piece suit with slicked back hair looking all hot and bothered. The blond is now in what seems to be a room hidden somewhere in Rmiga. Akashi pours him a drink from a very expensive looking bottle. Kise tries to focus on the glass but he can't help as his eyes wander up to look at Akashi because damn, he looks hot. The redhead however pays no attention to him. Instead, he is reading some documents while sipping on his glass of wine calmly. Elegantly is the correct word. They sit in silence for a good 10-minute before Kise decides he should speak up.

"Akashi-chii."

"Hmm?" The redhead's eyes still on the documents.

"I came to talk about…that night." Kise takes a large gulp of scotch just because. His throat burns as the alcohol slides down.

"I'm listening." Akashi has now put down his papers and Kise has his full attention.

The blond can see the amusement in his heterochromatic eyes. He needs more drinks. Kise finishes his glass of scotch before he starts, "That night, you and I, we definitely made out right? Also, there were some…some other stuff that happened too."

Akashi lit his cigarette up as Kise pours himself another drink. In a flash, his glass is empty. "You did all those _things_ to me, left me confuse and after that I can't…" _have sex properly with women,_ "…never mind that! The thing is, I think I was under heavy influence of Alice that's why I acted that way. So, I'm here to tell you that I don't like men. Yes, I love women. And none of whatever happened that night exists. No. None."

By now, Kise finishes his third cup and moving on to the fourth one. Akashi smiles a little at how flustered the blond looks.

"Oh, but you were so lovely that day. Clinging onto me desperately, making the cutest noise."

Kise almost chokes but quickly swallows the drink back down. That however doesn't prevent him from coughing like mad. He feels a hand rubbing his back as he looks up and Akashi is suddenly too close. The hand on his back moves down as Akashi moves in closer. Kise looks away, at anything but Akashi. The hand takes hold of the blond's waist, pulling him closer. Kise sucks in a breath as he feels Akashi's lips on his neck.

"Look at me, Ryouta." His voice low and dark. It sends shivers down Kise's spine. The hand on his waist squeezes, the model turns his head only to be met with a pair of very intense eyes staring at him. Akashi is attractive. Up close, even more attractive. His jawline, his sharp nose, his luscious lips, his golden and crimson eyes. Now, Kise is the one who does the staring.

Akashi takes a drag of his cigarette, holds the smoke in his lungs and leans in for a kiss. Kise opens his mouth, he can feel the smoke making its way into his mouth and down his lungs. He also feels Akashi's tongue on his. The redhead pulls back, takes another drag then kisses him again. Kise likes the taste of Akashi mixing together with the taste of menthol. They continue doing this until the cigarette finishes. Akashi crushes the butt on an ashtray.

"That was hot." Kise mutters under his breath.

"Was it?" The redhead chuckles, "You want to know what else is hot?" His lips are now once again trailing on Kise's neck. The blond can't help but whimper a little when Akashi nibbles his ear.

"You naked on my bed, spread out underneath me, my hand on your neck, your fingernails leaving scratch marks on my back." Akashi pauses to see Kise's reaction. His face a beautiful red, his breathing gets heavier, his knuckles gone white from grabbing the sofa too tight. He looks at Akashi through his ridiculously long lashes, eyes of a puppy begging for more affection.

"I will make you feel so good. So good that you think you are in heaven. Did I not make you feel good so far?"

Kise shakes his head while replies in a voice that is oh so soft, "No, you make me feel good Akashi-chii."

"Do you want more? You see, I'm a very selfish person. So if you want something from me, you must beg for it." His hand rubbing circles on Kise's thigh all the while his other hand holds Kise tightly in place.

The blond looks conflicted for a moment. His eyes cast down and his lips set into a thin line.

"What is it that you desire, Ryouta?" Akashi purrs into Kise's ears. His voice smooth, sweet and seductive. _What is it that I desire?_

"You. I want you, Akashi-chii."

"You want me to do what?"

"I want you to make me feel good." His hands are shaking as they clutch at the front of Akashi's shirt.

"Will you be at my mercy then?" The redhead runs his index finger down Kise's throat, feeling the bobbing of his adam apple as he gulps. Kise looks at him with curiosity in his eyes, fear is there too but lust, oh, his eyes are full of lust when he gives his answer.

"Yes."

* * *

When Akashi said he would make you beg, he meant it. Kise arches his back, turns on beyond belief with Akashi's fingers inside of him and his tongue swirling around his nipple. When the fingers hit his prostrate, Kise lets out a high-pitched moan. Akashi stops immediately.

"Akashi-chiiii. Why? Don't." The blond groans.

"Yes, Ryouta?" Akashi tilts his head to the side and smiles innocently. Kise huffs out in annoyance, tears welling up in his eyes.

"I want you to continue. Please. I want your fingers inside of me. _Please_."

"Stick out your tongue for me, won't you?" Kise complies eagerly. Akashi places his thumb on top while his index finger is underneath. He pulls on the tongue gently, watches carefully as saliva dripping out from Kise's pretty little mouth.

"Say 'please' again."

"Pweese."

"You look like a dog right now, Ryouta." Akashi releases his hold on Kise's tongue. "Like a bitch in heat."

He pushes his fingers back inside the blond. This earns him a satisfied moan. Akashi easily finds his prostrate again and repeatedly brushing his fingers over it.

"More… Akashi-chii… Ummm…I want more…"

"Then you should beg for it."

Kise pulls Akashi down, placing open mouth kisses on his lips, on his jaw. As he makes his way down the neck, Kise sucks and bites the skin there.

"That's gonna leave marks behind." Akashi reminds the blond but the redhead doesn't really care actually.

"Akashi-chii. I want your cock. I want to feel your thick cock stretching me from the inside. I want you to fuck me. Akashi-chii, I'll be good. So fuck me please." Kise says in between kisses, his hips moving against the fingers. Akashi groans and Kise is so turned on by the sound. Kise bites at Akashi's throat as the redhead thrusts inside.

"Fuck." The redhead hisses in pain. He grabs a fistful of Kise's hair and pulls his head back, forcing it to be flat against the bed. Kise whimpers into the sheets, tears trickling down his face. Akashi almost forgets that this is Kise's first time, considering he has never been with a man before.

"Does it hurt?" Akashi asks sweetly. He licks at the tears and kisses Kise's eyelids.

"It hurts…" The blond whines, "Akashi-chii, it hurts…"

The redhead swallows Kise's sobs into his mouth, his tongue lazily runs over the others. They make out while Akashi rubbing circles on Kise's hips. Soon, the kiss gets more heated. Akashi pulls back and after seeing Kise has become visibly more relax, he leans down next to his ears, voice deep and needy.

"Can I move now?"

"Yes-ah…" Kise breathes out shakily as he feels Akashi's cock moving against his walls. He throws his head back when the cock slams back inside, grazing his prostate.

"Still hurt?" Akashi asking in panting breaths.

"A bit but it feels good too." The blond moves his hand down to stroke himself. Akashi grunts at the sight and increases his pace. Kise moans loudly when the redhead's cock hits his prostate.

Suddenly, Kise is being very vocal and Akashi loves it. He thrusts inside the blond roughly. At one point of time, he hears a scream coming from that pretty mouth (how it would look so nice on his cock) and a prickling pain as the blond's nails draw blood on his back. They are fucking like animals now and when Kise comes, it is one of the best orgasms he ever had. The same can be said to Akashi. As Akashi drops down next to Kise on the bed, he sucks at the blond's bloodstained fingers while thinking of what fun they can have next.

* * *

 **Ideas needed for next (porn) chapt. Feel free to pollute my mind hahaha also pls tell me how you like this chapt. Gosh this is like the longest porn i've ever written.**


	3. Chapter 3

Akashi lights up his cigarette and watches as the smoke rises up. Inside the warehouse, noises could be heard; muffled sobbing, angry shouting, heavy beating. The redhead lazily looks at his watch, 2 more minutes. It has been a tough day, someone stole their latest drugs and distributed them carelessly, which was why the police got their hands on Alice and now they are tightening the security thus Akashi is not happy, not one bit. Of course, it was easy to identify the thief, which brings us to the warehouse where a punishment is taking place.

"Ok, that's enough." The men stop upon hearing his voice. They stand at the side making a path for him while bowing. Akashi looks down at the lump of meat in front of him, face beaten up way beyond recognition. _Disgusting._

"Hey," the person flinches at his voice, "how do you want to redeem your mistake?"

"I…I will do anything that you ask me to Akashi-san! Don't kill me! Please! I was stupid I will never do it again please forgive me please forgive me I'm sorry I'm so sorry!"

"Well then," Akashi hovers his cigarette in front of the crying man, "swallow this."

Akashi can see the fear that wells up inside of him, presents itself in his eyes, in the way his hands trembling as he reaches out for the cigarette.

"You have 10 seconds."

* * *

Kise is confused.

First of all, his sexuality. He made out with one, two maybe three guys? He couldn't remember clearly but let's just keep it at three. So does that mean he is gay? He wasn't aware of what he was doing at the moment so that didn't count right?

Second of all, his taste in men. Let's just _assume_ that he is gay. **Assume**. Takeru, definitely a player. The stranger in the club, definitely a jerk (because Kise chooses to believe so). Akashi, definitely a psychopath. Kise's taste in men is worse than his life decisions, for example taking that Alice pill.

Third of all, his sex life. The blond just simply can't be satisfied! Ever since that day back from Akashi's apartment, he doesn't find sex to be pleasurable or stimulating enough. Yes, of course, he has sex (with women) but he often finds himself comparing how it would feel if he were doing this with the redhead instead and that confuses the hell out of him which results in him not being able to enjoy the act properly. Sex life has gone downhill with images of Akashi floating around whenever Kise gets a hard on.

"What did I do to deserve this?!"

"Deserve what?" Kise looks up and Aomine's face comes into view. "Yo."

"Ah, Aomine-chii. What are you doing here?"

"Picking Hiromi up, she is in the same faculty as you." The tanned boy pulls the chair next to Kise and sits down, "Anyway, how have you been? Didn't hear from you since that night at Rmiga."

"Urgh, can we not?" The blond buries his face in his hands. Aomine laughs at that, it's rare to see Kise gets frustrated.

"An irrelevant question but have you ever met up with Akashi-chii after graduation?"

"Akashi as in Akashi Seijuurou?"

"Yes, Akashi Seijuurou. How many Akashi do we even know anyway?"

"No. What the hell. I don't want to be stabbed by a scissor or anything you know." Aomine takes a sip from his coffee cup, "Besides, I heard from Satsuki he doesn't stay in contact with any of us anymore. Apparently, he changed his number, Satsuki couldn't reach him when she was planning our reunion outing."

 _Well, if I were a Yakuza member I would cut off contact with my old friends too. Don't want to get them involved, do I? Wait, does that mean I'm involved now? Since I know he is –_

"-Kise, you ok? You look rather pale?" Aomine raises a brow.

The blond quickly regains his composure while coming up with an excuse. "Yea, yea. I'm just thinking about how am I supposed to finish two essays by tomorrow."

Aomine grumbles upon hearing that, "I hate deadlines." The tanned boy then goes on complaining about how shitty his class is, how shitty the lecturers are but Kise doesn't get a word in because he is too occupied with the thoughts of Akashi Seijuurou. He always aware of the fact the Akashi's family is filthy rich and well, now he knows for sure they are _filthy_ rich. Maybe that explains why people are fearful of the redhead, it must have run in the genes.

"Aomine, Kise." They turn as Hiromi approaches with a small smile on her lips. Kise cringes a little when he sees how visibly Aomine beams upon seeing his girlfriend.

"Did you wait long?" She asks as she sits down next to Aomine.

"Nah, I have a nice chat with Kise so it's fine." The boy places his hand on her thigh giving it a squeeze and oh how much Kise wants to get out of here.

"What did you guys talk about?" Hiromi reaches out for Aomine's coffee on the table.

"Nothing much, I was just telling him that I didn't hear from him since that night at Rmiga."

"Crazy night huh?" Hiromi smiles a little as she takes a sip, "By the way, you guys were lucky that you tried Alice that night. The police are now on it so it's difficult to obtain the drug."

 _Police? Does that mean?_ "Did they manage to capture the distributor?" Kise asks, concern laces in his voice.

"Of course not." Hiromi waves her hand while laughing. Kise doesn't realise he is holding his breath and sighs out in relief.

"The police are useless. Besides, from what I heard," she leans over and lowers her volume, "the yakuza syndicate that distributes Alice is _very_ powerful. There's no way they will get caught over a drug."

* * *

Kise figures out that he should meet the person that is the root of his problem. He couldn't think of any better way than visiting Rmiga club again because he doesn't have Akashi's number, doesn't know where he lives so the best chance for him to meet the redhead is at Rmiga. Getting in Rmiga is easier now thanks to Hiromi. Perks of having rich friends.

The blond has been wandering around for an hour now but there is no sight of Akashi. He also makes a point to stay sober because he doesn't want to make a fool out of himself in front of Akashi again. When you are sober, the loud thumping of music doesn't seem as appealing as it is when you are drunk. So the model makes his way out of the club to get some fresh air. There are only a few people outside, mostly bouncers. Kise craves for a cigarette but he doesn't have any with him. As he is looking around, the blond spots a group of bouncers taking a smoke break. He slowly makes his way there, hoping one of them has a stick to spare.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt." Kise flashes his model smile, "I forgot to bring my pack with me and I really need a stick right now so is it ok if anyone of you spare one for me?"

"You smoke red?"

"No, it's too strong for me."

"Here, have this then." One of the men offers Kise a stick of what seems to be Marlboro Lights Menthol. The model puts it in between his lips while the man lights it up.

"Thanks," Kise says as he breathes out a puff of smoke. He tries to ignore the obvious stare he is getting from the same person who offered him the cigarette.

"Ah, no wonder you look so familiar." The man blurts out and laughs, "You are the pretty boy that Akashi-san brought home."

"Excuse me?" Kise looks at him in embarrassment and confusion.

"You don't remember me? Oh yeah, that time you were high as fuck. I was the one who pulled you away from that creep outside this club, on Akashi-san's order of course. Didn't know he swings that way."

"We're…we're just friends and nothing happened!" Kise can feel the heat spreading out on his face. He is glad it's dark outside because his face must have been very red by now.

"Whatever, I don't really care as long as nothing bad happens to Akashi-san." The man inhales deeply, "So, what are you doing out here? People come to Rmiga to party not wander outside asking for a smoke."

 _Will it be weird if I ask him about Akashi-chii? But there is no other way for me to find him._ "Actually, I'm looking for Akashi-chii."

"Akashi- _chii?_ " All the men look at him weirdly. Kise gulps. _Should I have addressed him Akashi-san instead?_

"Yea, Akashi Seijuurou." Kise flicks the ash off, trying his best to appear as calm as possible.

"Are you sure you are his friend?" Menthol guy, that's how the blond gonna call him, raises a brow suspiciously.

"Yeah, we have been friends since junior high. He was my captain, we were in the same basketball club."

"What's your name?"

"Kise Ryouta."

Menthol guy doesn't say anything as he pulls out his phone and dials a number. The blond doesn't realise it but the rest now surrounds him. Out of the corner of his eyes, he can make out the shape of a gun peeking out from under one of the men jacket. Kise tries to hide his shaky hands by shoving them in his jeans pockets.

"Sorry to disturb you Akashi-san. No, everything is fine. I'm calling because there is a person who claims to be your friend and he wants to meet you. His name is Kise Ryouta; blond, around 190cm, pretty face. Yes, I'll pass the phone to him." Kise removes his cigarette out of his mouth and takes the phone with his other free hand.

"Hello?" The blond says nervously, "Akashi-chii?"

"Ryouta." There is no mistake that this voice belongs to Akashi, Kise feels a sense of relief washing over him.

"Hey, I want to meet you so could you tell your…" Kise isn't sure of how to address these people, "…friends that you know me?"

"Pass the phone back to whoever gives it to you." Kise complies; Menthol takes back his phone while his watchful eyes still on Kise.

"Yes, I understand." Menthol hangs up, "This guy knows Akashi-san so it's fine. I can bring you to meet him but I need to check your body first."

 _For weapons, right, because Akashi-chii is in the Yakuza._ Kise crushes his cigarette with his foot while raising his arms up in the air as Menthol does a thoroughly check on his body.

"Ok, clear." The blond must have sigh out in relief loudly as it earns a laugh from Menthol as well as the rest. "Sorry for scaring you, pretty boy. You know the situation around here. Better to be safe than sorry."

* * *

Kise can't help but shudders at the sight of Akashi donning in a three-piece suit with slicked back hair looking all hot and bothered. The blond is now in what seems to be a room hidden somewhere in Rmiga. Akashi pours him a drink from a very expensive looking bottle. Kise tries to focus on the glass but he can't help as his eyes wander up to look at Akashi because damn, he looks hot. The redhead however pays no attention to him. Instead, he is reading some documents while sipping on his glass of wine calmly. Elegantly is the correct word. They sit in silence for a good 10-minute before Kise decides he should speak up.

"Akashi-chii."

"Hmm?" The redhead's eyes still on the documents.

"I came to talk about…that night." Kise takes a large gulp of scotch just because. His throat burns as the alcohol slides down.

"I'm listening." Akashi has now put down his papers and Kise has his full attention.

The blond can see the amusement in his heterochromatic eyes. He needs more drinks. Kise finishes his glass of scotch before he starts, "That night, you and I, we definitely made out right? Also, there were some…some other stuff that happened too."

Akashi lit his cigarette up as Kise pours himself another drink. In a flash, his glass is empty. "You did all those _things_ to me, left me confused and after that, I can't…" _have sex properly with women,_ "…never mind that! The thing is, I think I was under heavy influence of Alice that's why I acted that way. So, I'm here to tell you that I don't like men. Yes, I love women. And none of whatever happened that night exists. No. None."

By now, Kise finishes his third cup and moving on to the fourth one. Akashi smiles a little at how flustered the blond looks.

"Oh, but you were so lovely that day. Clinging onto me desperately, making the cutest noise."

Kise almost chokes but quickly swallows the drink back down. That, however, doesn't prevent him from coughing like mad. He feels a hand rubbing his back as he looks up and Akashi is suddenly too close. The hand on his back moves down as Akashi moves in closer. Kise looks away, at anything but Akashi. The hand takes hold of the blond's waist, pulling him closer. Kise sucks in a breath as he feels Akashi's lips on his neck.

"Look at me, Ryouta." His voice low and dark. It sends shivers down Kise's spine. The hand on his waist squeezes, the model turns his head only to be met with a pair of very intense eyes staring at him. Akashi is attractive. Up close, even more attractive. His jawline, his sharp nose, his luscious lips, his golden and crimson eyes. Now, Kise is the one who does the staring.

Akashi takes a drag of his cigarette, holds the smoke in his lungs and leans in for a kiss. Kise opens his mouth, he can feel the smoke making its way into his mouth and down his lungs. He also feels Akashi's tongue on his. The redhead pulls back, takes another drag then kisses him again. Kise likes the taste of Akashi mixing together with the taste of menthol. They continue doing this until the cigarette finishes. Akashi crushes the butt on an ashtray.

"That was hot." Kise mutters under his breath.

"Was it?" The redhead chuckles, "You want to know what else is hot?" His lips are now once again trailing on Kise's neck. The blond can't help but whimper a little when Akashi nibbles his ear.

"You naked on my bed, spread out underneath me, my hand on your neck, your fingernails leaving scratch marks on my back." Akashi pauses to see Kise's reaction. His face a beautiful red, his breathing gets heavier, his knuckles gone white from grabbing the sofa too tight. He looks at Akashi through his ridiculously long lashes, eyes of a puppy begging for more affection.

"I will make you feel so good. So good that you think you are in heaven. Did I not make you feel good so far?"

Kise shakes his head while replies in a voice that is oh so soft, "No, you make me feel good Akashi-chii."

"Do you want more? You see, I'm a very selfish person. So if you want something from me, you must beg for it." His hand rubbing circles on Kise's thigh all the while his other hand holds Kise tightly in place.

The blond looks conflicted for a moment. His eyes cast down and his lips set into a thin line.

"What is it that you desire, Ryouta?" Akashi purrs into Kise's ears. His voice smooth, sweet and seductive. _What is it that I desire?_

"You. I want you, Akashi-chii."

"You want me to do what?"

"I want you to make me feel good." His hands are shaking as they clutch at the front of Akashi's shirt.

"Will you be at my mercy then?" The redhead runs his index finger down Kise's throat, feeling the bobbing of his adam apple as he gulps. Kise looks at him with curiosity in his eyes, fear is there too but lust, oh, his eyes are full of lust when he gives his answer.

"Yes."

* * *

When Akashi said he would make you beg, he meant it. Kise arches his back, turns on beyond belief with Akashi's fingers inside of him and his tongue swirling around his nipple. When the fingers hit his prostrate, Kise lets out a high-pitched moan. Akashi stops immediately.

"Akashi-chiiii. Why? Don't." The blond groans.

"Yes, Ryouta?" Akashi tilts his head to the side and smiles innocently. Kise huffs out in annoyance, tears welling up in his eyes.

"I want you to continue. Please. I want your fingers inside of me. _Please_."

"Stick out your tongue for me, won't you?" Kise complies eagerly. Akashi places his thumb on top while his index finger is underneath. He pulls on the tongue gently, watches carefully as saliva dripping out from Kise's pretty little mouth.

"Say 'please' again."

"Pweese."

"You look like a dog right now, Ryouta." Akashi releases his hold on Kise's tongue. "Like a bitch in heat."

He pushes his fingers back inside the blond. This earns him a satisfied moan. Akashi easily finds his prostrate again and repeatedly brushing his fingers over it.

"More… Akashi-chii… Ummm…I want more…"

"Then you should beg for it."

Kise pulls Akashi down, placing open mouth kisses on his lips, on his jaw. As he makes his way down the neck, Kise sucks and bites the skin there.

"That's gonna leave marks behind." Akashi reminds the blond but the redhead doesn't really care actually.

"Akashi-chii. I want your cock. I want to feel your thick cock stretching me from the inside. I want you to fuck me. Akashi-chii, I'll be good. So fuck me please." Kise says in between kisses, his hips moving against the fingers. Akashi groans and Kise is so turned on by the sound. Kise bites at Akashi's throat as the redhead thrusts inside.

"Fuck." The redhead hisses in pain. He grabs a fistful of Kise's hair and pulls his head back, forcing it to be flat against the bed. Kise whimpers into the sheets, tears trickling down his face. Akashi almost forgets that this is Kise's first time, considering he has never been with a man before.

"Does it hurt?" Akashi asks sweetly. He licks at the tears and kisses Kise's eyelids.

"It hurts…" The blond whines, "Akashi-chii, it hurts…"

The redhead swallows Kise's sobs into his mouth, his tongue lazily runs over the others. They make out while Akashi rubbing circles on Kise's hips. Soon, the kiss gets more heated. Akashi pulls back and after seeing Kise has become visibly more relaxed, he leans down next to his ears, voice deep and needy.

"Can I move now?"

"Yes-ah…" Kise breathes out shakily as he feels Akashi's cock moving against his walls. He throws his head back when the cock slams back inside, grazing his prostate.

"Still hurt?" Akashi asking in panting breaths.

"A bit but it feels good too." The blond moves his hand down to stroke himself. Akashi grunts at the sight and increases his pace. Kise moans loudly when the redhead's cock hits his prostate.

Suddenly, Kise is being very vocal and Akashi loves it. He thrusts inside the blond roughly. At one point of time, he hears a scream coming from that pretty mouth (how it would look so nice on his cock) and a prickling pain as the blond's nails draw blood on his back. They are fucking like animals now and when Kise comes, it is one of the best orgasms he ever had. The same can be said to Akashi. As Akashi drops down next to Kise on the bed, he sucks at the blond's bloodstained fingers while thinking of what fun they can have next.


	4. Chapter 4

"How are you feeling right now?"

"Hmm, dizzy..."

"Dizzy?"

"Yea but the good kind like I'm floating-" Kise stops short when he feels a wet tongue on his nipple, his hands gripping Akashi's hair, "-round and round."

Akashi raises his head up to have a good look at Kise. With his dilated pupils, due to taking Alice, he's looking more and more like a puppy. Whimpering, clinging to the redhead, eyes begging for more. The only thing missing is a dog collar. Maybe Akashi should make a trip to a sex toy shop soon. He bites down onto Kise's nipple and this earns him a loud moan.

"You like it rough?" It's not a question but more of a statement.

"I don't know. Everything Akashichii does makes me feel good." His head is spinning, his skin feels hot all over, his body feels so light that he could float to the ceiling if not for Akashi sitting on top of him. He runs a hand up Akashi's bare thigh, relishing in the way his skin turns goosebumps under the touch. He then wraps his fingers around the smaller male's cock and strokes it; Akashi closes his eyes, mouth opens slightly, face flushed and god, he looks so erotic like this.

"Ryouta," The redhead growls as he grabs a fistful of hair while moves to position his penis right in front of Kise's mouth, "let me see that pretty lips of yours on my dick."

The model shivers under the intense lustful gaze. Sticking out his tongue, Kise makes a show by dragging it along the shaft, eyes lock with Akashi before taking his cock into his mouth. Never in his life has he sucked a dick so he just recalls how some girls did it on him, or more specifically how Naoki did it. Out of all the girls he had sex with, she gave the best head so the copycat player does what he is best at - copying. He swirls his tongue around the head, licking the slit, taking it deep in his throat and when his jaw is tired, he moves on to sucking balls. This seems to do the trick because Akashi is gripping his hair and thrusting his hips into Kise's mouth while breathing out words like 'fuck', 'oh god', 'yes' and 'oh GOD'. Kise can feel that Akashi is coming soon so he increases his pace, sucking in harder; in a matter of seconds, Akashi comes and Kise swallows everything down his throat. His former captain pulled back with a satisfied look on his face. The ceiling is still spinning, Kise can't seem to focus on Akashi's face.

"You did a good job." The redhead leans down placing kisses along Kise's jaw. "Guess I'll make you feel good now."

Kise arches his back when Akashi bites down onto his neck at the same time he inserts his fingers inside of him. He is now sucking his lower lip while his fingers constantly brush against the prostrate. The blond becomes so needy, so desperate of having Akashi's dick in him that he is on the verge of tears.

"Please, Akashichii please put it in..." Pushing himself onto the fingers, Kise wraps his arms around Akashi to pull him down. _Closer, closer_. "Akashichii, Akashichii," Kise kisses every inch of skin he can reach while whispering Akashi name like a mantra.

"You are so good for me," The redhead mumbles as he pushes himself in Kise and fucks him with abandon, "so _so_ good."

His hand pulls tightly at blond locks, teeth sunk deep into shoulder blades, hips thrusting harshly without a care in the world. The sound coming out from Kise is so obscene that even a porn star would be embarrassed to hear it. It is when Kise comes that he sees it, he sees a universe in Akashi's eyes, he sees colours spilling out from his tattoos and he sees how beautiful Akashi is. How truly beautiful he is with beads of sweat on his forehead, with the intensity his gaze holds, with him focusing on nothing but Kise and Kise alone. The blond can't help but shivers.

* * *

6am on a Saturday morning, you would expect everyone to be in beds, catching up on sleep but it seems like this neighbourhood isn't doing any of that. They are gathering outside a particular house, the Yamashita house. Everyone adores the Yamashita since they are nice people. Mrs Yamashita would occasionally bake for the whole neighbourhood, Mr Yamashita would organise BBQ sessions once a month and invite everyone, their sons would give tuition lessons for free when they have the time despite being very busy with their workload at Tokyo University. Overall, the Yamashita is what we would call a model family. Of course, you would expect no less from a chief police officer's family. So when there are police cars parking in front of their house, loud with sirens, everyone is curious and _alarmed_. From inside the house, they see police carry out four body bags.

"Four? That means - "

"Mr and Mrs Yamashita plus the two sons so it's the whole family…"

"Who would do such terrible thing? Oh my god just think of it makes me sick."

"I think it's the yakuza."

"What do you mean?"

"Mrs Yamashita told me before her husband was placed in charge to investigate some yakuza syndicate-"

"Shh! Talk softer, you don't want to get involved you know."

"Yes, you're right. Anyway, do you think the police will do anything about it?"

"Seeing how they could blatantly kill the _chief police officer_ right in his home, I think the police is pretty useless."

"I think so, too. The daughter of Miyazaki family has a stalker for months and even when they reported to the police, he still follows her around. Recently, I think he -"

 _Housewives and their gossips._ A figure stands silently in the crowd; his eyes scan the area, taking note of every police officer on duty. It's a pity really, that he needs to kill the entire family but the money is good and he has two mouths to feed, himself and his dog. The initial order was to kill everyone except for Yamashita so that old man could live in regrets for the rest of his life. He then suggested to kill him too because he didn't like the idea of an outsider knowing his existence. Also because it's kind of cruel but of course, he didn't say that; the boss wouldn't like it.

* * *

The bed feels too comfortable for him to get up so Kise just lies there while watching Akashi changes into his suit. The redhead sure looks good in a suit, wet-my-panties kinda good. Kise thinks Akashi looks cute with his hair down but when he puts it up in a slick back style like this, he looks so cool.

"Help me put this on." The redhead throws a tie on the bed, Kise reaches out to grab it. _Wait, isn't this –_

"Akashichii, this is my tie." The blond shoots a confused look to Akashi as the redhead sits down in front of him.

"Yes, it is your tie." Taking Kise's hands, he puts them behind his head so now the blond is holding the tie on either side of his neck, "Now, help me."

There is something mischievous in the way Akashi smiles as he lets his fingers linger a few seconds too long on Kise's hands. _Two can play at this game_ , Kise thinks as he ties the necktie for Akashi. When he finishes, he places his hand on the other's chest and slowly moves it down.

"Just making sure your tie is straight with no wrinkles." He leans forwards, face dangerously close to Akashi's face.

"Oh?" His former captain raises a brow when he feels a palm on his crotch. Kise smiles innocently then closes the distance to lick at Akashi's lips. The redhead chuckles at this, seemingly amused by Kise's action.

"Not now Ryouta, I have work. Maybe next time." He says before standing up. "Feel free to eat anything from the fridge, the door will auto lock when you close it. Make sure you wear a mask when you leave, we don't want anything to happen to you."

Kise flops back onto the bed, the sheet feels great on his skin, "Okay~ bye bye Akashichii, I'll leave after I get some more sleep. My hips are still sore."

"Well, I suggest you better get used to it then because from now on, I plan to do more." Akashi smirks at how Kise looks at him with wide eyes and open mouth.


	5. Chapter 5

There is no one around, save for a homeless man sleeping on a bench. Takagi walks over to the designated spot where they would usually leave the money for the hitman. Dropping the bag of cash onto the ground, he pulls out a cigarette but doesn't light it. From a distance, Takagi sees a flicker of flame. _He's here. Well, of course, he will be here. It's ¥_ _49,000,000 after all._ In the yakuza world, only a handful of people know about Rat's existence, even fewer get to meet him. Takagi personally has never met Rat, the closest contact he has is this – delivering the money. Rat is what you would call a perfect hitman. He kills his target quickly without leaving any trace behind. He is smart, Rat doesn't ask unnecessary questions and doesn't get involved in any contract that could potentially get messy. The most important thing is that Rat's existence isn't known widely. He isn't like some infamous hitman that their name alone strikes fear in the underworld. Just like his pseudo, Rat is discreet and always remains in the shadow. If you don't even know there is a killer exists, how do you even catch them in the first place?

Takagi quietly waits from a distance until he sees a figure in hoodie and mask comes to pick up the bag. As usual, Rat leaves as soon as he collects the money. Akashi's right-hand man lights his cigarette, takes a long drag and sighs out in content.

"Menthol tastes best after a stressful day at work."

* * *

The first thing that greets him when he opens the door is his dog. Rat takes out his mask, ruffles the dog's fur affectionately while he jumps up and licks his owner's face.

"I miss you too. I just got my pay today so we are going to get you the most expensive dog food out there okay?"

The dog barks enthusiastically, tail wagging back and forth.

"You are so high maintained." Rat smiles fondly at his beloved pet before walking over to the living room. He opens the duffle bag, expecting to find something other than money, something like a small note or maybe a ticket to a movie or just anything. There is nothing but cash. Rat stares at the bag for awhile, hoping that maybe if he looks long enough, he will realise that he misses a note tucked carefully in the corner of the bag. But no, there is nothing no matter how long he stares. Rat threads his hand through his hair, a sad smile on his face. _This shouldn't affect me so much_.

* * *

"Have they decided who will be taking over his case?"

"Still no word from our informant yet, Akashi-san."

"I doubt anyone would want to take over after what we did to that old man and his family." Akashi glances at his watch. _4 more minutes._ "Any word from Kichirou?"

"China is good to go but he still hasn't able to secure a line for us to ship Alice to Korea."

"Tell him 5 more days and that there are many to replace him if he were to be gone." Akashi touches his gun as he delivers his message. Takagi bows to him before stepping outside to make a phone call, to remind Kichirou what is like to work for the Akashi - they expect nothing but the best. They only allow the smartest, the ones who get the job done the fastest to work for them. If you are not up to their standards, they will dispose of you without a second thought. Another thing about the Akashi syndicate is that they loathe crimes involving young children. If one were caught distributing child porn or operating child prostitution on their turf, that person would wish he were never born. Akashi Seijuurou would personally pull out every single nail, both fingers and toes, then he would let fire ants bite them. After that, it depends on his mood whether he would step on the fingers or burn them. The redhead also likes to cut the person up, deep enough for them to feel pain but not deep enough so they could die from blood loss. He does this with a blunt knife, making the process even more painful. Of course, Akashi is a thoughtful person so he would prevent their wounds from infection by shoving a handful of sea salt into the cut. Takagi is thoroughly impressed by how creative his boss is with ways to torture people. When Akashi is done with the person, he would let his underlings take over. However, by then, they would be in so much pain, wishing that they were dead instead of being alive.

Takagi ends the call with Kichirou, his phone screen shows 9 pm. As if on cue, a group of people appears out of the corner, making their way to the room Takagi is now standing outside.

"Good evening, waka gashira* is waiting inside." He opens the door for them. Tonight is the family monthly meeting. The shatei gashira of each gang under the Akashi family will gather and report their profits, troubles with the authorities or other rival gangs, plans they are going to execute, etc. Initially, some of the shatei gashira didn't attend the monthly meeting because they didn't respect Akashi Seijuurou, probably thought of him as some young master who got the title of a waka gashira just because he is the kumicho's son. Of course, Akashi understood this. He was even pleased with their action because he does believe respect must be earned, he also contended that the people in his gang aren't some puppets who follow a person blindly because of his position of power. This kind of people only follows individuals that _have_ power and once they pledged their loyalty to you, it's forever.

Within first few months as the waka gashira, Akashi proved his ability, demonstrated his capability, brought in so much profit for the group and settled so many disputes the family had. Now, not a single shatei gashira missed his meeting.

After exchanging formalities and being seated around the table, Akashi receives reports from each person. Nothing out of ordinary until one report catches his attention. He flips through Goda group's profit distributions – gambling, drugs, prostitutions, white-collar crime, etc. _Something doesn't seem right._

"Goda-san, this month profit is lower than what I expected. Are you having any trouble?"

"Forgive me, Akashi-san. This month is not as much as the previous but our group met the quota. We will work harder next month!" Goda bows deeply, his head almost touching the ground. Akashi looks at the numbers again before waving at Goda.

"It's ok, I understand. Please raise your head."

"Thank you, Akashi-san."

"Kudo-san, have you completed the task I asked?" The redhead sips his tea while a man starts talking.

"I have looked into their health records and most of the people from your list are good to harvest."

"Excellent, please start harvesting tomorrow. Keep aside a pair of kidney, blood type A-minus, I will give you the buyer's information later. Then for the rest, sell them on the black market. For those who didn't meet the criteria, just cut them up and feed Yuki."

Kudo chuckles at that and with a smile, he says, "I appreciate the generous offer but Yuki is my daughter's precious dog, I don't think she would like the idea of feeding human meat or organs to our Akita Inu."

"Fair enough. Next time when I visit, I'll get Yuki some treats."

"It seems that Waka likes your dog better than you, Kudo-san." A person chides in.

"It's ok, even at my house, my daughter and my wife prefer Yuki to me." This makes everyone at the table laughs. Then Akashi starts making light conversations, cracks a joke here and there. Everyone is in a good mood. Another reason for these monthly meetings is for Akashi to build rapport with theshatei gashira. It's beneficial to have a good relationship with them so chances of them betraying him are lower.

* * *

"You have become sexier, Kise-chan!" His makeup artist squeals as she is removing his eyeliner.

"Really? Aren't I always sexy?" The model playfully replies.

"Yes but recently you give off this air of hmmm seductiveness? Have you seen how our photographer was checking you out the entire time during the shoot? And he's a _man._ Imagine how our female readers would react. Next month issue is gonna sell like hotcakes thanks to you, Kise-chan!"

"Hahaha, are you falling for me now?" The blond cheekily asks and his makeup artist just rolls her eyes.

"Kid, please. You are too young for me. Besides, you're not my type."

"And I thought I was the one oozing sexiness, being irresistible according to someone."

"If Kise-chan wants to date big sis so badly then I'll bring you on a date alright?"

"Like a date date or friend date?

"More like a forced date." They both laugh at this. Kise enjoys spending time in a studio because not only he gets to do what he's good at (modelling), he also gets to spend time with amazing people like his celebrity makeup artist, that award-winning photographer or the well-known stylist who was in charge of Arianna Grande when she was in Japan. Kise is grateful that his working environment is clean and everything is kept professional. He has heard stories of artistic directors forcing models to sleep with them for that cover page or even managers offer their models to editors for a night so that model could grace multiple double-page spreads. It's not like the blond doesn't notice lustful stares from men whose age rival his dad, the inviting touch from women who wear diamonds worth more than his life savings, the whispering from people asking 'what's the price', 'how do I get a night with him', 'is he ok with being tied up' and many more. Kise knows but he pretends not to. He keeps quiet because it's easier that way. Sometimes, he wonders if his method of dealing with this situation is right, he wonders if keeping quiet would make him appears vulnerable, he wonders if he should tell them to back off, he wonders if it were Akashi, what would he do? Akashi is one of the strongest people he has ever encountered. In middle school, he alone shouldered Teiko's basketball team. In high school, he was responsible for Rakuzan team. Kise lost connection with him when they entered university but the blond pretty sure he must have held some important position because this is Akashi Seijuurou. Now, he is a young boss of a yakuza syndicate. For a person to shoulder so much responsibility, to encounter so many challenges, to rise to the top no matter where he is, Akashi is fearless and strong and beautiful and Kise can't help but wonders about him, about how he got that small scar on his palm ( _Kise kissed it)_ , about why he only drinks tea not coffee _(they shared a cup)_ , about what he would do during his free time _(does he still play basketball?)_ , about why he slept with Kise _(and still does)_ , about why Kise is thinking about him and thinking and thinking and –

"I'm screwed."

* * *

The numbers add up but Akashi senses there is something missing, something seems _out of place_. If his suspicion is right, this isn't easy to deal with. Akashi taps his fingers on the report, his eyes on the gun placed in front of him and with a calm voice, he orders.

"Takagi, look into Goda group prostitution ring, not the soapland. I want the high-class circle."

* * *

 **Notes:**

Kumicho: otherwise known as oyabun (dad), the head boss

Waka gashira: second in command, governs several gangs in a region

Shatei gashira: local gang boss


End file.
